roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave D E F E A T
Yes, Wave D_E_F_E_A_T is an event now. for guys who thought i discontinued wave defeat: No, i didn't discontinue this... And also, why am i still in trending? Description Wave D_E_F_E_A_T is a non-holiday themed event in 9/1/everyyear - 12/31/everyyear where you must survive and defeat The Last Guardian Wrath which requires 250 wins to enter You will get 500 credits, a badge and a tower when you win this event, beating this event while you've already beaten this, you will be awarded by 50 credits instead Starter Cash: 77,777 Wave Cash WIP' ' This will sometimes appear on April Fools, it can but the enemies can insta-kill your base and has 3x health, sometimes, your towers can get stunned randomly by 100 seconds, when your towers gets stunned by the enemies, it will infinitely stay like that, and the music is distorted and super loud. hardmodecomingsoon = April Fools Triumph: = "well.. he died lol" "did you even notice its april 1?" "LOL NO REWARDS LOL" [ credits meme plays ] "Just kidding!" [ song stops ] "While this was harder than the last event" "Ill give you... 120 credits and a guardian boss toy!" "Hope we'll meet again soon!" [ Triumph! ] = Normal Triumph: = "No... this isn't happening...." "ARGH!.. I wont... die..." "I WONT!!!" "oof" "We'll... Looks like its the end...." "Isn't it?...." "You've defeated void, the zombies" "And him... You've defeated them all" "You must be proud of yourself!" "There's nothing to do left" "You saved us all, Player!" "Its the end....." "Or is it?...." Thank you for playing tower battles! Oh. I almost forgot, here's your reward! Triumph Soulstroyer Link: oof not released yet Music 1 - 6 : 7 : 8-10 : 11 : 12 [Last Stage] : Triumph : Enemies Illusionators (Illusions) { The Illusionators are just illusions created by The Last Guardian. } { They can be tough to fight but can only remove 3% (increased lives because they're too weak.) lives. } 1. [https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Z9Mb1E?venotify=created z9Mb1E] 2. [https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Fa.a..a.asT?venotify=created Fa.a..a.asT] 3. [https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Slw?venotify=created Slw] 4. [https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/H_1ddd%2Cen?venotify=created H_1ddden] 10101110 ''Bosses ''01110101 # [https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/30oS5_11 30oS5 11] # [https://roblox-tower-battles-fan-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Necro303303030303.1d#Appearance Necro303303030303.1d] Servants of Wrath Xine Xine. Xine? Xine! Map Destruction (srry map not released yet) Dialogue # ... # So.... # You defeated him... Huh? # Hehe.... # ... # ... # You've must be defeated at that point... # But... You've all managed to survive void's army. # ... # We'll then... # I gUeSs i HaVe tO dEaL wItH yOu!@)41@$%@ # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T (STAGE 2) # They weren't strong enough huh?.... # then.... # ... # Well.. Don't open your gifts yet! # I have more... # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T (STAGE 3) none (STAGE 4) # Are you tired of the illusions? # ... # Well. # The zombies retreated # But, not all of them # Because # I have some servants to fight you with. # Do you want some? # Ill take that as a yes. # What are you even doing? # Shh.. you're ruining the plan. # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T Note This is still work in progress so don't expect this to be completed. Category:Fanmade Event